


In my bed

by thousand_miles



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Philinda one bed only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thousand_miles/pseuds/thousand_miles
Summary: Melinda wakes up and finds Phil in her bed.





	In my bed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my addition to the Philinda one bed only challenge. Just a short, silly fic. I hope it’s okay.

Melinda wasn’t sure what woke her up. She was sure though that she wasn’t alone in the bed and the body that was wrapped around hers was definitely male. She groaned softly, trying to remember what had happened. She was sure she’d gone to bed alone. She’d had a few drinks last night. Bobbi’s bachelorette party had been a lot of fun, but she was sure she’d gone to her hotel room alone. The fact that someone had gotten into her hotel room unnoticed made it clear that she probably had a few too many drinks. It was when she was about to turn around and push the unknown male out of her bed, that a familiar voice stopped her. 

“Lin.” The voice mumbled and pulled her back tighter against his chest.

Phil? Phil was in her bed? How had this happened? The men had had Hunter’s bachelor party last night too. Were the men in the same hotel as them and had Phil mixed up the rooms? Even if, how did he manage to get inside? She still had her card last night. 

She gave herself a moment to enjoy having him wrapped around her. It was something she’d wanted for a while now. She hadn’t been quite sure if Phil wanted it too. Whenever they tried to talk about them one of them would get nervous and change the subject. It seemed strange but as best friends, or maybe it was because of it, they were both hesitant to move forward. Clearly Phil had overcome his doubts. When he nuzzled her neck she couldn’t help but shiver. The rough stubble against her sensitive neck was a very welcome, yet unexpected, feeling. She had to wake him up now though. They couldn’t stay like this however comfortable it was. 

“Phil.” She said, hoping he’d wake up. Nothing happened though. “Phil.” She tried one more time, a bit louder now. It still didn’t do the trick. Time to try something else. For a brief moment she thought of waking him up with a kiss, but quickly stopped herself. It took some effort to turn around in his strong arms, but she managed and she felt from his movements he was starting to wake up. 

Now turned around, she realized how close they were. With them sharing her pillow she only had to turn her head a bit upwards to be able to brush her lips against his. She shook her head slightly to get rid off her thought. The slight movement was enough to wake him up fully.

“Melinda?” After just waking up his voice was rough. Why was Melinda here? What was she doing in his bed? He had gone to bed alone last night, hadn’t he? He quickly checked if he was wearing any clothes and was relieved that he was. “Why are you in my bed?” 

“This is my bed.”

“Shit.” He quickly turned on his back and groaned. He groaned in embarrassment but also because the quick movement hurt his head. He clearly had too much to drink last night. 

“You think getting drunk was the best way to end up in my bed?” She couldn’t stop herself from teasing him. 

“No.” He quickly said. “Of course not. I’m so sorry, Melinda.” He slung his arm over his eyes. He thought back on the evening’s events. He hadn’t been that drunk. By the time they’d called it a night, Mack had handed him the card and told him which room was his. “I guess there was mix up.” He mumbled.

“Sure there was.” 

“I really didn’t know.”

“And you didn’t notice someone else in the bed?”

“I didn’t.” He turned on his side again, this time though he stayed on, what he supposed was, his side of the bed, with his head on his pillow. “But then again I didn’t really pay any attention.” Then it dawned on him. It wasn’t like Melinda to not notice someone entering her room. “How come you didn’t notice someone getting into your room? I can’t imagine I was that quiet.”

“I’m not really sure.” 

For a moment they just stared at each other. She was still sleepy and her hair was all tousled, but she looked beautiful. He reached out, wanting to touch her cheek, but stopped himself. Instead his hand ended up, palm up, between them. 

“Did you have fun?” He asked. He was enjoying their moment and wanted it to last. The fact that she hadn’t kicked him out of her bed yet, meant he wasn’t entirely unwelcome. 

“I did.” She smiled softly. His move hadn’t gone unnoticed by her. He wasn’t going to overstep any boundaries. It was her decision to make. “You?”

“Yeah. Apparently Hunter is a big karaoke fan. Never gonna give you up is his go to song.” 

“And yours?”

“Still the same.”

“I thought so.” 

They were silent again and their eyes still locked on each other. His fingers twitched, he wanted to touch her. He wanted to pull her back in his arms. He wanted to remember holding her in his arms while sleeping. 

“This was not how I imagined this happening.” He blurted out. 

“So you’ve been imagining this, have you?” She teased again. She couldn’t help it. 

“Please forget I said that.”

“I don’t think I will.” She couldn’t stop the yawn from escaping. She was tired and needed more sleep.

“Go back to sleep, Melinda.” He wondered if he should suggest finding another room. He didn’t want to though. “I’ll...”

She stopped him by putting her hand on his. “No. Stay.”

“You sure?” He whispered.

She nodded. “We’ll talk about what you imagined tomorrow.” 

She surprised him then by snuggling closer to him. He tensed, but quickly relaxed and wrapped his arms around her. “Goodnight Melinda.” 

“Night, Phil.” She kissed his shirt clad chest and drifted off to sleep. 

He fought sleep because he wanted to enjoy this moment of having her sleeping in his arms. He brushed his lips against forehead. “Sweet dreams.” He whispered once more before sleep finally got the better of him.


End file.
